


Bonds of the Sky

by 18Yuki



Series: Plot Bunny Farm Escapees [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Adult Arcobaleno, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OC, OC-centric, Parental Reborn, Plot Bunny Farm Escapee, Some Pairings Undecided, Yaoi, light Iemitsu bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18Yuki/pseuds/18Yuki
Summary: AU: What if Sawada Tsunayoshi had a kind, dependable older twin brother? What if his brother was taken by Iemitsu to Italy when he'd been a baby? What if Tsuna was to meet him for the first time in 13 years?(It gets better after the first chapter, I promise! (>\\\< ))





	1. Target 0: Sawada Tsubaki

I.

  
A blonde haired teen sips from a steaming cup of espresso, his long legs crossed as doe blue eyes focused on the book in his grasp. He looked up when he felt someone joining him, his expressionless mask warming when he spotted the suited man across him.

“Reborn, espresso?”, the teen closed his book and placed his cup back into it’s saucer before standing up at the man’s nod. He came back with another cup of the beverage and placed it in front of the infant before retaking his seat.

Reborn took a sip of the drink and nodded in satisfaction, eliciting a happy smile from the boy who reached out for his own cup.

The two remained silent for a while, quietly basking in the rich flavours of the espresso. The tranquil atmosphere without a hint of awkwardness, as if it was completely natural.

Warm sunlight lit the study from the grand arched windows, the warm scent of espresso filling the room. Rows and rows of books covered the walls of the wide open room, a curved staircase leading to the second floor of the study.

The two figures leisurely basked in the relaxing atmosphere, before Reborn finally spoke up.

“I'm going to Japan”, the teen froze before slowly putting down his cup and wiping his lips with a white handkerchief.

“I see, when will you be leaving?”, loneliness darkened the bright sapphire orbs but the teen only gave a resigned smile.

“Today, Nono has prepared the plane. I'm leaving in an hour”, Reborn nonchalantly supplied, carefully observing the boy, “I won't be back for a while so stay out of trouble, Tsubaki.”

The teen, Tsubaki, sighed but nodded, not quite managing to surprise the pout on his lips, much to Reborn’s amusement. Reborn smirked as he finished his espresso, setting down his cup and standing. Tsubaki immediately followed the movement and rose to his feet, straightening his crisp pure white suite, falling into place behind the hitman as the strode out the room with an intimidating air surrounding the duo.  
.

As he boarded the plane, Reborn smirked as his tipped his fedora in farewell to the teen giving a sulky look at him from the base of the staircase.

He'd give it a week before Tsubaki arrives in Namimori.

.  
.  
.

Reborn smirked when Tsuna opened the door a week later to the sight of a short haired blonde teen with his embarrassment hidden by the charming smile on his face.

“Sawada Tsunayoshi right? I’m Sawada Tsubaki, your twin brother. It's good to finally see you, Tsuna”, Tsubaki’s eyes softened as he stared at his younger twin, he glanced at Reborn and his smile became even more sincere.

Reborn watched as his new student froze and stared blankly at the blonde, who kept smiling unwaveringly.

“Are? Tsu-kun is someone at the door— Ki-kun?”, Nana gasped as she poked her head out the kitchen door. Tsubaki’s eyes widened before he gave a fragile smile, “un. Tadaima, okaa-san…umph!”

Tsubaki’s surprised yelp was smothered as Nana pulled her eldest son into her chest, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck and forcing him to bend his knees slightly due to the difference in their heights. Tsubaki leaned into the warmth, a complicated mix of emotions aroused within him.

Her hold was so warm, so familiar and yet unfamiliar to him. His eyes were frozen wide as he was at lost at what to do, he desperately glanced at Reborn who grinned at him while leaning against the hallway wall and gesture to his arms. Hesitantly, Tsubaki wrapped his arms around her waist, the awkward movement a contrast to his usual gracefulness.

He could feel a wet patch growing on his shoulder but he couldn't care less as he slowly adapted to the pleasant feel of his mother’s hold. He hesitated less when her body began to shake with her sobs, his hands running soothingly across her back. He tightened his arms around her, relaxing to the soothing sound of her heartbeat. He felt her release one arm and draw another body to them along with a startled shriek of surprise. Tsubaki didn't think twice before he wrapped an arm around his brother, who hesitantly hugged him back.

When Nana drew back her eyes were red but a bright smile shone on her face as she wiped away a stray tear. Tsubaki’s eyes were filled with wonder as he stared at the mother he'd never knew. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, smiling faintly as he handed it to her.

“I'm home, okaa-san, Tsuna.”

“Welcome home, Ki-kun!”

Tsuna gave a nervous smile as he replied, still a bit dazed, confused but happy as he stared at his brother.

“Hai, hai! Let's go inside, Ki-kun you must be tired! Oh! I've got to make something special…how about the two of you and Reborn-sango upstairs while I finish making dinner?”, Nana happily ushered the, upstairs before rushing off to cook.

Tsubaki shared a look with his brother, before a smile broke out on both their faces.

Reborn smirked.

.  
.  
.

“So, Tsuna, how have you been?i haven't heard from you for a while”, they sat around a small coffee table in Tsuna’s room.

“Ah! I'm sorry, Ki-kun! I completely forgot! Gomenasai!”, Tsuna panicked, he'd been so busy with Reborn that he'd even forgotten to text Tsubaki!

Tsubaki laughed and patted his head reassuringly, a knowing look on his face, “don't worry about it, I know how Reborn can be.”

When Tsubaki lightly said those words the brunette froze, his face scrunched up in confusion as he glanced between Tsubaki and Reborn. Reborn smirking while Tsubaki smiled calmly, watching him with an innocent expression.

Slowly his eyes widened as dot by dot he connects the blonde’s words to their emaning and pieced it together, he hesitantly asked, “Eh? Ki-kun…how do you know Reborn?”

“Hm? Isn't it obvious”, Ki-kun ‘innocently’ looked at Tsuna curiously, at the blank look he slowly pronounced each word, “I'm in the mafia, Tsuna. Reborn was my tutor.”

Eh?

“HIIIEEEE?!”

.  
.  
.

“Hajimemashite. My name is Sawada Tsubaki, I'd recently moved here from Italy, pleasure to make your acquaintance”, Tsubaki bowed, a faint, mesmerising smile on his androgynous face attracting the attention of both genders. He didn't even bat an eyelash when the room was suddenly filled with the excited whispers of his new ‘classmates’, he was even slightly amused when he caught sight of his brother burying his head into his desk as the sharper students linked their surnames.

He knew of his brother’s social situation, and his gaze changed as his smile grew a sharp edge, instantly capturing the student’s attention and simultaneously silencing them, a handy trick he'd learnt for dealing with rowdy mafiaso, “Before you ask, yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi is my younger twin brother, so let's all get along okay?”

He let his words linger, settling into their minds a moment longer before he allowed his expression to return to normal. His lips twitched when he caught sight of Tsuna’s grateful look as he took a seat by the window at the back row, politely declining the other offered seats by saying he wouldn't want to kick anyone out of their seats.

He rested his chin on his palm, a pen in his other hand absently jotting down notes as class began, his gaze never leaving his brother.

Vongola Decimo…

.  
.  
.

“Ki-kun you're in the mafia??”, Tsuna shrieked in disbelief, Tsubaki could see smoke coming from his twin’s mind.

“Yes, you do know that not anyone could be a mafia boss right?”, Tsubaki gave a wry smile, “and considering that I'm the older twin, don't tell me you didn't think why I'm not the Decimo candidate”, a skeptic glance told the blonde his brother hadn't, “for one, even if we were related to the first boss it's unlikely for you, the younger twin, to be the candidate unless; firstly, someone you're directly related to is already in the mafia and secondly, the other choice or choices already has an irreplaceable role in the mafia.”

Tsubaki grimaced as he explained, “in our case…Tsuna, Iemitsu isn't some construction worker, for one, I'm not even sure he knows how to build anything…and I have a ‘bird house’ to prove it. He also isn't dead, just in case you misinterpreted his ‘off to the stars’ message. Tsuna…he was already in the mafia before we were born. His position is also somehow high enough that as the eldest I am his heir first and foremost.”

His fist clenched tightly to the point the veins popped out, his nails drawing blood as they dug into his pal. Reborn looked at him in disapproval and Tsubaki instantly relaxed his hand, forcing the coldness to retreat from his face.

“Otou-san…is alive? He's in Italy? He-he's the reason you're in Italy and not with me and okaa-san?!”, Tsuna slammed his hands into the table, his face pale. He gripped the edge of the table as he shouted, “He's why we never met before? He's in the mafia— He's the reason we're in the mafia?! Then, the reason we haven't met, why we hadn't seen him for 8 years?”

Tsubaki’s face was blank as he nodded, “yeah, Nono told him he could take a break occasionally to take me back to Japan and see you guys…he refused.”

Tsubaki had no qualms with throwing Iemitsu under the bus. He'll, he would drive the bus and run the man over repeatedly if he could. For the past thirteen years he could've been here, he could've grown up surrounded by the warmth of his mother, of his brother. He could've gone to a normal school and made normal friends…but, then he might not have met Reborn.

The blonde teen knew that few, if anyone, would be able to understand why his bitterness towards Iemitsu simply vanished the moment he thought of Reborn. But, if he was being honest, if he could go back in time he probably wouldn't change a thing.

Right now he had Reborn, his brother and his mother, why would he risk losing one for the other?

He reached out and pulled Tsuna to him as the brunette began to hyperventilate, “Tsuna…it's fine now. I'm here, we'll get through this together.”

Tsubaki didn't understand why his brother is opposed to the mafia, he had some vague, abstract ideas but he'd been raised in the mafia. It was all he'd ever known but Tsuna is his younger brother, if the idea of the mafia scares him then Tsubaki will do everything he can to protect him.

Tsuna clung onto Tsubaki’s white dress shirt, his fists wrinkling the pristine fabric but Tsubaki only wrapped his arms around the brunette.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki sat by the window, a book in his lap and several other piled on a small table along with his tea. His expression unwaveringly blank as he flipped page after page. He was getting a new tutor today, or at least that was what Nono had told hi, his last one had been incompetent.

The one before that was a spy that tried to kill him.

Before that had been an idiot his ‘father’ had hired.

Before that one was another idiot who tried to kill him.

“Chaos”, Tsubaki startled at the deep baritone voice, nearly knocking over his teacup. He glanced up to face a tall, intimidating man in an Armani black suit and fedora, a chameleon on his shoulder.

He blinked, slightly wary but his expression remained blank.

“I'm your new home tutor, Reborn!”, the man smirked with what he would later associate with danger. However, Tsubaki stared at the baby before placing his book onto the pile and standing up.

He bowed, and offered his hand, “….Tsubaki Sawada, 10th generation CEDEF heir. I'll be in your care, Mr Reborn.”

Reborn smirked as he accepted the hand, “Just call me Reborn. For your first lesson, 100 laps around the mansion, go. If you don't finish within an hour then it's a hundred more.”

Tsubaki’s eyes widened, and as he hesitated a gunshot rang. A bullet would've grazed his cheek if he hadn't dodged.

“Good reflexes, now go. 59 minutes and 43 seconds left”, Tsubaki wisely dashed off.

.  
.  
.

Watching Tsuna now, going through the same things he had with the exception of the famed Deathperation bullet, was rather nostalgic. Of course it wasn't a heartbeat later before Reborn threw him into the fray.

“Hah…hah…ha…h”, Tsuna panted as he desperately gasped for air while running away from a pack of starving dogs.

Tsubaki was easily keeping pace one step ahead of him, not even sweating as he tugged at the brunette when one determined chihuahua nipped at the younger’s heel.

“Come on, Tsuna, last lap”, he tugged his arm once more to the side to dodge a bull dog going for a steak tied to their waist. Tsubaki was faintly curious as to why Tsuna was so exhausted but then thought back to his first weeks of training and empathetically guided the brunette so he can focus on not tripping on his own feet.

Granted, he'd been 2 and a half years old when he first started training with the new CEDEF recruits. Iemitsu’s idea of pre-school education and babysitting.

Tsuna collapsed when they entered the house, luckily Tsubaki had closed the door immediately or else he'd be ravaged by the dogs.

“Tsuna, come on. Reborn is waiting for us upstairs and we need to get changed before dinner…”

“Hiieeee!!!”

.  
.  
.

His second day of a normal middle school started with being dragged into a volleyball tournament. A non-mafia style volleyball tournament.

“So…all I have to do is hit the ball over the net?…no bombs, explosive timers, spikes, poisons, knives or bullets? And the ball is only filled with air?”

“Hiieee?! What kind of volleyball did you play, Ki-kun!”

“…?”, Tsubaki tilted his head in confusion, looking to Reborn for an explanation while Tsuna freaked out. Reborn smirked.

“Mafia style volleyball of course, Dame-Tsuna.”

“!?”

.

“Oh! So there are bullets! And poison too, I get it now!”

“Hiieee! Ki-kun, no!!”

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki backflipped off of a tree to dodge a barrage of bullets coming from Reborn’s semi-automatic machine gun. He twisted in mid air to aim and fire his own shots at the fedora wearing male, who dodge to one side and immediately fired another series of bullets.

The teen’s eyes narrowed, he felt a change in the wind and abruptly turned, changing his course and propelling himself off the nearest solid object, narrowly avoiding the bullets. He reloaded, keeping light on his feet as he twisted and evaded each round of fire

He grimaced when a bullet grazed the hem of his pants, Reborn’s going to kill him. He dropped to the floor and rolled to one side, immediately leaping to his feet in a crouch and dashing straight toward the hitman. He weaved in and out, his instincts on overdrive as he avoided a bullet exploding from the ground.

He grunted when he'd been forced back a step when a grenade went off at his feet, the smoke clouding his sight. He closed his eyes and leapt into the smoke, his other senses instantly sharpening to compensate his sight. He squeezed his way past the barrage of attacks from all directions and burst out the other side of the cloud, snapping his eyes open he leapt vertically onto the trees and just as he neared his target…

A bullet grazed his cheek from behind, forcing him to abruptly turn around. He soon found himself looking down a barrel of a gun.

Sighing, Tsubaki surrendered. He was so close…

“Better, we'll go again tomorrow”, Reborn nodded, pleased, “you still need to practice with your other senses, your reaction speed was delayed in the smoke. You'll be ready to increase the difficulty in 2 days.”

The blue eyed boy nodded in acceptance, a pout on his lips as he mourned his loss. He'd never won, admittedly, considering it was Reborn but… so close.

He stood up and stretched his tired muscles, the sun had already set, Tsuna should be done with his homework…hopefully. Tsubaki slipped on the pair of silver bracelets Reborn handed him, and then another pair around his ankles. He straightened and stretched his limbs once more as his body grew heavier.

Reborn had already left, leaving Tsubaki to chase after the man’s back.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki skipped school the next day when he'd gotten a call from one of his guardians.

_“Yes, please if you can. Mission RB-1010 should be assigned to Coriander, have Oregano and Sage act as backup and begin preparations. I have no authority on my father, so work around him….he did **what?!** That- I got it, send Rosemary and Cumin to do damage control”_, Tsubaki’s eyes darkened, he was about to say more when a flash of silver entered his sight. He instinctively tilted his head to the side, dodging the attack. The metal weapon smashed into the wall behind him, burying deeply into the concrete.

“Herbivore, for skipping school, I’ll bite you to death”, a dangerous voice came from a black haired teen standing a few feet in front of him. Tsubaki’s eyes narrowed, the teen was wearing a black gakuran and a red armband, gold lettering spelling out Disciplinary Committee. Silver eyes glaring sharply at him.

Tsubaki’s interest was piqued,

“Ah, gomenasai, an emergency came up. Could you please excuse me this time—“, Tsubaki ducked when another tonfa struck at his head, he stepped away from his attacker, dodging the barrage of unpredictable attacks. Seeing that he was being ignored, Tsubaki internally sighed.

His eyes sharpened and he stopped dodging.

His hand snapped up and caught the other teen’s wrist, he bent away from a sharp kick and pinned the raven haired boy to the ground, one arm twisted on his back.

The other teen grunted and glared fiercely at the blonde.

“Let go, herbivore.”

Tsubaki tilted his head, “what's your name?”

The glare got fiercer and the teen tried to throw him off. Seeing a lost cause, Tsubaki got bored. Civilians…well, as he evenly stared into the boy’s eyes he reconsidered it, definitely not a civilian.

Clouds, he internally rolled his eyes.

Suddenly he was thrown off, his grip having loosened. Tsubaki dusted himself off as he leapt away from the boy, unruffled from the abrupt action.

He kept an eye on the boy in case he attacked again but to his surprise, the other teen only dusted himself off and collected his tonfas before turning to leave.

“…Hibari Kyoya.”

Tsubaki smirked, definitely interesting, “Sawada Tsubaki, pleasure to meet you, Hibari-san.”

Hibari paused but didn't look back, “Tomorrow, lunch, school rooftop. Don't be late.”

Tsubaki blinked in surprise, doe blue eyes wide as he stared at the other teen’s back as he leapt onto a rooftop, “Okay.”

I think I just made my first friend…that's kind of sad actually, Tsubaki stared for a heartbeat longer, before bursting into surprised laughter. A genuine smile on his face at the warmth in his chest.

The smile stayed on his face even when he got home, and even as he faced Hibari’s assault the next day and met his brother’s first guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki sat alone in his seat by the window on the front row. A clear gap existing between the boy and his other classmates.

“Is that him?”

“Son…Young Lion…Vongola..”

Vongola.

CEDEF.

Sawada Iemitsu.

Those three things had cost him everything. His fists clenched, hidden to everyone around him. His face revealed nothing,

When class began the teachers either fawned over him or respected him, either way they treated him differently, praising his every action. He'd smile and humbly accept their compliments, politely listening to their words and charming them with his own.

Whether they wanted to use him, was jealous of him or feared him not one student approached him.

Regardless of anything, there was already a divide between him and his classmates.

After school he was picked up by a CEDEF agent and escorted to the CEDEF headquarters. When he got to his house he was greeted by the servants and sent to his room.

His room was virtually devoid of personal artefacts, only a single photo frame sat on his bedside table. He glanced at the picture, it had a blonde haired man and a pair of brunettes, one was a woman with long brunette hair and kind hazel eyes, the other was a young boy with spiky, gravity defying hair and doey chocolate eyes that glowed with innocence.

Tsubaki turned away from the image, his chest tight. He changed into a crisp white suit from his school uniform and headed to his study.

An hour later a butler came to get him.

The first real smile appeared on his face, his eyes shining with barely contained joy as he was escorted to the main foyer.

“ _Papa!_ ”, he ignored everyone else as he beamed and reached out to a figure.

“Chaos, Tsubaki.”

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki would never verbally admit that he skipped school on a weekly basis just to get a rise out of Hibari, although the smirk he had on his face gave the perfect and everyone else more than enough reason to believe it.

.  
.  
.


	2. II. Guardians (I)

II.

It's been nearly a month since Tsubaki arrived in Namimori.

The blonde smiled into his cup of warm espresso, savouring the fragrant drink. Across him, Reborn sat drinking his own cup.

It was as if nothing had changed.

They weren't in Tsubaki’s study in CEDEF headquarters anymore, but it hardly made a difference.

Instead of a rich Italian made artisan coffee table and large comfy thousand dollar couch they sat around a small dining table.

Instead of being surrounded by walls of knowledge they were wrapped in the homey warmth of the Sawada household.

Instead of it being the two of them,

“Ah, Ki-kun, Reborn-kun, would you like some cake?”

“Tadaima—hieee!”

“Sorry for intruding! Ah, Jyuudaime are you alright?!”

Tsubaki was still smiling as he stood up and helped his clumsy brother up from the floor, amusement in his eyes and Reborn smirking at the brunette from his shoulder.

.  
.  
.

Hibari Kyoya wasn't sure what to think of Sawada Tsubaki. The blonde boy never feared him, never hesitated to incite his anger and never coward from facing the result of that rage. He'd laugh as with frustrating ease the blonde dodged his every attack, it was mildly annoying that he can't say the same. The blonde was not herbivore.

Sawada Tsubaki was a carnivore.

“Let's stop for today, Kyoya”, Kyoya grunted as he forced his breathing to even, it had been two weeks since the two had started training together. Tsubaki was leaning against the fence, lightly painting with that smile on his face. His uniform was slightly torn around the edges, dust smudged on his face and clothing and a small bruise on his cheek but he was otherwise unharmed.

Kyoya leaned against the wall next to the rooftop door, lightly testing his weight on his ankle and checking a bruise on his wrist. He glanced at the bruise on the blonde’s cheek with satisfaction. It was the first hit he'd managed to land on the nimble boy.

They stayed, not moving from their spots.

Tsubaki’s smile not wavering even as Kyoya tiredly glared at him.

Yes, Tsubaki was no herbivore.

.

It surprised the blonde when he woke up from a nap on the rooftop to a black jacket covering him. He blinked in surprise when he caught sight of the bright red and gold armband but before he could do anything he heard a familiar shriek and the sound of concrete collapsing.

“HIIEEE!!!”

“Tsuna?…Tsuna!!!!!”, he jumped up in fear, all thoughts of the jacket tossed to the side as adrenalin pumped into his veins at the sight of his baby brother hanging off the school building….

.  
.  
.

Lonely.

For as long as Tsubaki knew his existence was centred around CEDEF, around being the next head, of succeeding his father.

He knew he has a brother.

Has a mother.

Yet, he did not know what they looked like.

He imagined a woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes like his father. Another, with warm green eyes or even pitch black ones like Sebastian, his butler, had.

He'd imagined her being kind, being gentle, beautiful, average, ugly, short, tall, talented and clumsy. He would wonder what it would feel like to be with her. What would she think of him?

Would she be proud like Nono? Would she praise him all the time like his tutors? Would she like him? Or will she stay away from him like the maids and servants? Would she be like his father who was always and never here?

He did not know the feeling of being close to anyone. His father, when he had time, would scoop him into an unbearably tight hug and throw him several feet in the air. Would he feel anything at all?

His brother…he'd heard of him from his father. A cute, shy, clumsy boy who hid behind their mother and looked like her.

He imagined the kitten his father had brought home once, an orange tabby with large brown eyes and sweet temperament. He'd named him Leo, but one day his father had kicked him out of the house so that they could spend time together.

He'd never seen him since.

Sawada Tsunayoshi…what is he like?

Does he like books?

Drawing?

What instrument did he play?

What book does he like best?

Then one day a picture slipped out of a file on his father’s desk.

It showed his father with a beautiful, warm looking woman and a small, shy looking boy around his age.

Tsubaki knew it was his mother and brother. Unknown to his father he'd kept that photo, he'd had it framed and placed in his bedroom so no one else will know. Tsubaki had countless pictures of his him and his father from when he was a baby hanging in various spots around the headquarters.

When Reborn came his study was slowly filled with pictures and paintings of the two of them.

But his room only held that one picture.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki fiddled with the pocket watch in his hand, his fingers gently rubbing over the engraved surface. He stared at the picture beside the clock and smiled.

A young, 9-year old Sawada Tsubaki posing in a black suit, complete with a fedora with an orange band, being carried in Reborn’s arms, the hitman smirking in amusement at the small boy.

He flicked the watch shut as the door swung open.

.

“Dino Cavallone, you can call me fratello!”, Dino smiled crookedly, offering a hand, Reborn had taken him to meet his previous pupil and he'd been charmed upon seeing the delicate looking blonde haired boy.

Tsubaki observed the older blonde coolly and shook his hand, “Tsubaki Sawada, pleasure to meet you…senpai.”

Dino only smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

“Chaos, Tsubaki!”, Dino thought he was hallucinating when he saw someone _beam happily_ at **Reborn**.

“Papa!”, _eh?_

Tsubaki ignored the other blonde as he became a statue.

Reborn smirked, catching the 10 year old as he barrelled into him and smoothly picking him up into his arms.

Dino’s eyes rolled back as he fainted.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki was stunned to find, on his first day in Namimori, that after all these years his mother had a room furnished for him from the time he was born. It was spotless, a soft baby blue along the walls and a bed covered in plushies and other toys. There was a book rack with children’s story books and piles of wrapped gifts on his table.

One for every birthday she'd missed.

His hands shook as reached out and gently picked up a tiger plushy.

It's eyes sparkling and fur soft to touch.

He'd dazedly opened the wardrobe to find sets of clothing. Everything from his would-be baby clothes to ones he could wear now. There were hoodies like the one Tsuna likes and several sets of dress shirts and pants, the kind he often wore.

He'd sat on his bed, staring blankly at his room.

Reborn entered ten minutes later to find him like that. The man looked around the room, out of place in the childish bedroom. His eyes occasionally flickered back to his student. He'd been flicking through a few story books when Tsubaki spoke up.

“This would've been my room”, Reborn placed the book back on the rack and stared calmly at the blonde, “this should've been my childhood…my home…”

“It is.”

The tall man crossed the room and sat beside him. He felt Tsubaki’s head fall onto his shoulder, soft raven hair brushing his neck.

“It is now. I'm home, Papa.”

Reborn smirked, and pat his head, “Welcome home bambino.”

.  
.  
.

“Tsubaki”, Tsubaki looked sleepily, the sun was warm today…, “your brother’s tutor. Where is he.”

Kyoya glared at the younger male, his uniform covered in smoke.

“You mean Reborn? Kyoya what happened—”

“Where. Is. He.”

“At home most likely, but Kyoya—…Papa, what did you do?”

Reborn smirked smugly as he appeared behind the blond.

.  
.  
.

Athletics carnival.

Tsubaki watched with keen curiosity as he observed his first civilian-style athletics carnival.

“So…no bombs, explosive timers, spikes, poisons, knives or bullets?”, Tsubaki looked up at Reborn, confusion in his eyes. This wasn't his first athletics carnival, he'd attended the ones held in his school back in Italy, but it was the first one he'd attended in a non-mafia school. Since Tsuna was busy with something Tsubaki was left with Reborn for guidance.

“Why would you think that?”

That was never a good sign.

(For them, anyway. Tsubaki and Reborn had lots of fun.)

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki had only gotten sick twice his entire life.

The first time was when he'd been poisoned by nanny number 3, when he was almost 3 years old. He'd been left in his room, going through each wave of pain alone. A doctor had been called but it was too late to take out all of the poison. What wasn't neutralised left his body wouldn't kill him but left him wracked in pain every few minutes.

It had taken him three days to recover well enough to continue his training sessions and tutoring. He'd been weak. His skin was pale and gaunt, he couldn't keep anything down for a week after the ordeal.

His father decided it was time for him to build up his poison immunity immediately after.

He remembered, the feeling of needing something, needing someone, to take the pain away. But he had no one.

He remembered waking up sweating after each seizure to a dark, empty room with only a glass of water and not even a pain killer.

His father never visited him once.

Tsubaki would never admit it to anyone.

He was scared of the dark.

Scared of being alone.

That day was the first time he knew fear.

But it was also the first time he realised he was alone.

Tsubaki mused, years later, that he was glad his father never visited.

Because then, **that man** would have disappeared right after and leave the 3 year old yearning for _**him**_. Wishing for him to come back and masochistically torturing himself over it because **that man** never will. Tsubaki knew himself well enough to know that wouldn't have ended well.

He'd probably toddled after his father, chased after **that man's** back and doing everything and anything to make **_him_** proud. He might've become arrogant, he might've become an idiot. He might never have even heard from Tsuna until he became Decimo. Who knows? Maybe he'd fight with Tsuna for the position if it meant making _**him**_ proud.

He knew that man well enough that all he has to offer are empty promises.

Tsubaki could feel his lips curl into a snarl, disgust filling him at the thought.

Iemitsu was never there.

So what was there for him to chase?

.  
.  
.

Reborn received the letter from Nono late at night from a contact. He skimmed through its contents, his smirk widening as he got deeper into it’s contents. When he got to the question of reward…he wrote a years worth of tomatoes in his clean, elegant script.

Nana had mentioned tomato prices were rising lately.

He cackled as he sent back his reply.

Rokudo Mukuro…that brat’s still as cheeky as ever.

“Tsubaki”, Reborn called out to the boy.

“Hm?”

“We have a visitor”

“Oh, ok”, the boy smiled enrapturingly, an almost angelic innocence enhancing his smile and lightly feminine look, “let me finish up here.”

Reborn nodded and leaned back into a wall behind him, blending into the dark shadows of the alleyway.

Tsubaki turned back and his smile turned into a dark smirk, “ara, ara, looks like you guys are lucky.”

A man paled, his eyes dilating in fear. Blood flooded out of his mouth as the teen gave a vicious stomp onto a wound in his stomach, the man gave a low groan of pain, feebly trying to move his limbs to protect himself.

“Don't worry, I won't kill you”, Tsubaki ‘kindly’ whispered into the man’s ear, “Reborn here is a sun flame user, you know what that means right?”

Tsubaki stared right into the man’s eyes, smirking at the fear in his eyes.

“Now, lets see if you're in a more…cooperative mood shall we?”

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki only knew that Kyoya’s mood has been bad lately, their daily hang outs had been short and vicious to the point Tsubaki thought twice about aggravating the male like he always did.

He did it anyway.

“Woah”, he bent back sharply at a merciless hit aimed at his head. A sweat drop formed as he stared at the silver weapon coming at him.

That could've killed me…he blocked a blow aimed at his stomach.

This is getting out of hand…Tsubaki stared at the dark bags under the teen’s eyes, his eyebrows furrowing deeply as he took in the paler then usual skin and slower reaction time.

When Kyoya launched another attack, Tsubaki caught it instead of dodging, his grip unrelenting.

“Kyoya, enough”, Tsubaki sharply stated, his eyes narrowed. Kyoya’s eyes widened before he glared challengingly at the blonde teen.

Well this is familiar…Tsubaki internally sighed.

“You're exhausted, we can continue this some other time but for now”, Tsubaki disappeared from the perfects sight.

A sharp pain hit his neck and everything went black.

Tsubaki easily supported the taller boy as he collapsed into his arms. Sighing, Tsubaki made a note to have Reborn fetch Shamal for him in a few days time, something is telling him Kyoya isn't going to be very happy with him.

“Hup”, Tsubaki lifted up the perfect, carrying him with an arm under his legs and another supporting his back before jumping of the rooftop, propelling off a tree and into the open window of Kyya’s office.

Kyoya wouldn't forgive him if he let everyone see him getting carried through the school like this after all.

“Who are you…?”, Tsubaki looked up from settling Kyoya in on his couch, using his school jacket as a blanket, there was a tall teen with a pompadour staring warily at him.

“Ah, sorry. Sawada Tsubaki, Kyoya passed it while we were on the roof”, Tsubaki smiled charmingly and bowed in greeting, quickly placing Kyoya's tonfas on the coffee table before jumping out the window, “it's been nice to meet you, Kusakabe Tetsuya.”

.

“Ah, forgot to warn him Kyoya might not be happy when he wakes up”, Tsubaki’s eyes lit up as he remembered, he shrugged, “he is Kyoya's second in command so he should be able to handle him right..? Or at least know better…oh well, he'll be fine.”

Tsubaki ignored the screams of pain coming from the school behind him.

.  
.  
.

“Okay, got it. Ciao”, Tsubaki smirked as he ended the call, he pushed a button on his headset, “Team 3, outside, team 2 first and second floor, team 1 you're coming with me. Move out.”

After receiving a series of confirmations Tsubaki nodded to the man in front of him, he received a nod back.

The helicopter began to lift off the ground, behind them were three other helicopters, quickly launching off the top of a 50 story building and closing in on Kokuyo Land, an abandoned amusement park. Below them was several large, pitch black vehicles with dark tinted windows.

Once they'd arrived several Black suited men and women emerged from the cars, immediately fanning out in different direction, half moving coordinately into the building while the rest searched the surrounding land. One helicopter landed in the middle of the cars which were parked to form a circle, the door was open and a man stepped out to stand guard.

“Team 1, standbye”, Tsubaki signalled for his helicopter to descend.

“Understood, Young Master”, the other helicopters withdrew, hovering a few feet behind.

Tsubaki tossed off his head set, replacing it with an wireless earpiece and swung open the helicopter door. A suited man hands him a long rope. Tsubaki nodded to him and threw the rope over, jumping after it a moment later with one gloved hand around the rope.

“Ciao”, Tsubaki smiled as he landed on the ground, through a crack in the roof.

“T-Tsubaki!”, he flashed a smile at his brother and his friends, an eyebrow raised when he spotted an unconscious Kyoya and Fuuta. Tsubaki pushed back a lock of golden hair and spoke into an earpiece, “Sesame, send someone in. Two people, medic only.”

“Understood, Young Master.”

A moment later two men entered the room, bowing to Tsubaki before immediately moving to treat Kyoya and Fuuta.

Satisfied Tsubaki turned to his ‘visitor’.

“…What did you do, Mukuro?”

Tsubaki gave the indigo haired male a resigned deadpan, his smile tight as he looked at the teen.

“Kufufufu…it's been a long time, Tsubaki-chan”, Tsubaki’s eyes twitched at his grin. The blonde’s smile gaining a sharper edge as the temperature dropped around him.

“Ho~h, indeed it has. It's been a while since I've seen your arrogant ass like this hmm~? Mukuro-chan?”, Tsubaki smirked, tilting his head slightly as he looked down on Mukuro, an icy wind blowing behind him. Mukuro’s eye twitched but he smiled and laughed.

“Tsubaki”, Tsubaki’s expression blanked at Reborn’s voice, catching the exasperated reprimand underlying the hitman’s voice.

Straightening, Tsubaki’s lips curved into his charming, business smile, the air around him turning heavy, “Gentlemen, Rokudo Mukuro, Kakimoto Chikus and Joshima Ken. These three”, he tilted his head towards Mukuro and gestured outside, “will be under Vongola and CEDEF’s jurisdiction. In return…15.”

One of the bandaged jailers immediately countered, “60.”

Tsubaki tilted his head, “20”

“55”

“25”

“50”

“…last offer, 45. 15 each, but Lancia comes with me.”

“…Explain yourself.”

“Storm.”

“…accepted. Very well, young cub”, the jailer at the centre nodded in acceptance, he gestured to his comrades, immediately the chains vanished, “watch over them well, Sawada Tsubaki. For there will be no second chances.”

Tsubaki nodded in understanding, offering a hand to the leader even as he felt the mailing pricking stared, the Vindice officer shook his hand and turned to leave through the black portal. Once they were gone the invisible pressure weighting the room lifted, and they sighed in relief.

“Kufufufu…what do you want, Sawada Tsubaki”, Mukuro’s gaze sharpened as he forced himself up on his feet, an eerie smile on his face.

Tsubaki only smiled, “I don't mean to poach my brother’s guardian candidate, so I will give you a choice. One, you become my brother’s Mist guardian”, Tsubaki was grateful Tsuna was knocked unconscious when the Vindice left, “Two, my offer is still open”, Mukuro’s gaze pierced through him, “Three, you work for us for…three years. Any position. After three years we'll let you do whatever you want so long as you never directly or indirectly harm Vongola.”

Tsubaki met his stare calmly, cobalt blue eyes not wavering under the weighted look. Tsubaki had faced far more intimidating men, he was after all, CEDEF’s 10th generation boss.

Suddenly, the other teen burst laughing, the eerie sound resounding throughout the room and building. Tsubaki’s mask broke as he cracked a grin.

“You have a deal, Tsubaki”, at Mukuro’s consent, Tsubaki grinned and spoke into his earpiece. The next moment more men entered the room bearing stretchers, they instantly loaded the unconscious individuals onto the stretchers, dragging away Gokudera and Yamamoto to have them checked out outside.

Tsubaki walked over to Mukuro, offering his hand. The older teen stared at it before sighing, a smile on his face as reached out and grabbed it.

Tsubaki smiled and pulled him up, supporting him when he staggered into the blonde. Mukuro collapsed onto him, his head resting on the other’s shoulder as he lost consciousness. Tsubaki’s eyes softened, he wrapped his arm around the other male, securing him firmly as he scooped him up into his arms, supporting his leg.

Tsubaki stopped and watched as his brother and Kyoya was carried out.

Reborn followed out, patting him on the head as he passed by and left.

The young teen watched and waited, only leaving the building when he'd gotten an all clear from his subordinates, Mukuro asleep with his head resting against his chest.

.  
.  
.

“Ara ara…what do you think you're doing”, Mukuro looked up at the ominous voice. There was a young boy, wearing a lightly worn white suit with bright golden blonde hair, he was surrounded by a group of scientist, bound to a cold table with metal clasps.

It wasn't an uncommon sight to see a boy his age in that situation.

But what had him enraptured by the blonde boy were his eyes.

An enchanting cobalt blue burning brightly, outshining everything else even in the well lit pure white room. They burned fiercely, but the boy was calm. Unlike all the other children he'd simply observed everything, a serene smile on his face as he tilted his head boldly at the scientists.

Mukuro was enamoured by the boy.

“Hmph, Sawada Tsubaki, the Young Lion’s own son…we'll see if you can still keep up that cocky attitude when we're through with you, you brat”, one scientist coldly looked down on the boy, snorting dismissively as an assistant wheeled in a trolley with various tools.

“I'm afraid I will have to pass on that bet, Papa will be coming to pick me up soon and believe me, you won't be there when he comes”, the boy, Tsubaki, smirked maliciously. The metal clasps glowed and melted away by an orange flame. He sat up, an angelic smile in his face.

“Die”, the scientists couldn't even react before a flash of silver flickered and disappeared.

Blood spurted out the scientist’s throats.

They fell, mouths frozen in a silent scream.

Tsubaki glanced at them fleetingly.

He felt someone staring at him and looked up.

Mukuro shivered when those cold, mercilessly beautiful blue eyes stared at him.

“Hm? Don't worry, I won't hurt you”, Tsubaki’s eyes softened, “but the question is, will you let them?”

Mukuro stared at the dead scientists on the floor, the red pool of blood growing around the and staining the sterile white tiles.

He remembered everything they've done to him. To the others.

Every scream he'd heard and voiced himself.

Every ounce of pain they'd inflicted onto him.

He startled when he felt warmth encompassing the shackled keeping him bound onto the hard table.

The same orange flames ate away at the metal.

He was free.

“Come, would you like to join me? Rokudo Mukuro.”

“Kufufufu…how interesting, Sawada Tsubaki.”

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki leaned back into a large leather seat, the breathtaking smile on his face contrasting the emotionless blue eyes.

“Young master”, a aged man in a black butler uniform bowed deeply at the young teen.

“Ah, Sesame”, Tsubaki turned to face the man, “is everything prepared?”

“Yes, young master”, Tsubaki’s smile widened, he nodded in approval. Sesame bowed and walked forward with a handful of pages.

“Excellent…send Pioggia, Sole, Nebbia and Tempesta to HQ, tell them they have two months”, Tsubaki accepted the document, he paused, “inform Papa to step up his game, tell him…I've got Kiri covered, the Idiota on radar. The rest is up to him.”

“Understood, young master”, Sesame bowed once more and left.

Tsubaki’s smile faded, leaving a faint smirk. His eyes shone brightly, no longer the icy cobalt blue but a burning sunset orange.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki’s sudden disappearance left behind chaos.

Fan girls and fan boys alike mourned the loss of one of their idols, grieving for those days spent catching glimpses of the blonde’s regal beauty.

Sawada Tsunayoshi finds out his brother’s charm was a terrifying force to be reckoned with.

In the few weeks Sawada Tsubaki had been in Namimori he'd easily climbed to the top of Namimori Middle School’s idol list.

With exotic, foreign features and colouring, silver tongue and omnipotent abilities, it was no wonder that teacher and students alike clamoured for his attention.

Tsubaki matched Gokudera’s test score, both earning perfect scores in all subjects.

He'd once played on the school’s soccer team and carried the team to victory in the inter school tournament,

He tailored the costumes for the cultural festival.

Won a baking compatition.

Beat the kendo club captain.

Won an archery competition.

The list went on and on.

Tsuna had stared in defeated shock when Reborn had shown him the trophies both in his room and in the living, which he'd somehow missed.

But Tsuna couldn't help but smile when he heard the reason.

It was all for Nana.

For the mother he'd hadn't met for the entire 13 years of his life, Tsubaki had went out of his way (according to Reborn) and actively participated in competitions he'd had little interest in to make her proud.

To make up for the memories they both missed.

On the new ‘trophy cabinet’ adorning their living room were several pictures of Tsubaki and Nana, and even a few photographs of the three of them and some with Lambo, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin, some taken in secret. Tsuna couldn't remember his mother taking the picture of him and Tsubaki playing video games together but there it was, him desperately trying to beat his twin who was laughing freely.

However, there was one achievement Tsuna desperately wished his brother had skipped, or done with someone else.

“Herbivore. Where is Sawada Tsubaki.”

Why did his brother’s first friend had to be Hibari-freaking-Kyoya!?

.

Tsuna smiled happily as he gazed at each framed photograph in the trophy cabinet. His chest fuzzy and warm as he stared at each moment captured.

There was a picture of Tsubaki holding a trophy from a race car tournament.

There was one with him cooking together with Nana in the kitchen.

There was one of him dealing the final blow to the new kendo club captain while Mochica was in hospital.

There was one of him smirking with his arm crossed next to Hibari Kyoya…

Eh?

“HIEEEE!!!!!”

“Ah, Tsu-kun can you get the door please?”

.  
.  
.

“Reborn”, the hitman looked up from overlooking Tsuna’s homework, he whacked the brunette, “Focus, Dame-Tsuna. Tsubaki?”

“I'm heading back to Italy”, Tsubaki smiled, determination hardening his eyes,

“What!?”, Tsuna’s head snapped up.

“Focus, Dame-Tsuna”

“I-Ittai! Reborn!!”, Tsuna pouted tearfully at the male. Reborn ignored him, facing Tsubaki, raising his eyebrow silently.

Tsubaki stared calmly back.

“Got it, go, bambino”, Reborn nodded, a fond smirk on his face. Tsubaki’s face instantly lit up, he beamed at the hitman.

“Of course!”, Tsubaki turned to Tsuna, his eyes warm but firm, “Gomene, Tsuna. There's something I need to do. I'll be back before you know it.”

Tsubaki crouched down in front of his baby brother, a sincere smile on his face, “I'm proud to be your brother, Tsuna. Never doubt yourself.”

He gently pet his brother’s soft, fluffy hair, meeting the confused chocolate eyes. He allowed his eyes to reflect his emotions, his resolution.

Tsubaki leaned in and pulled the younger twin into a warm hug. Tsuna dazedly hugged back, still at a lost.

But when then they withdrew, as he stared into his brother’s eyes, Tsuna could only nod, “stay safe…”

Tsubaki smiled, and nodded, briefly hugging him again before standing up.

Tsuna only just noticed that his brother was no longer wearing his usual clothes. Instead of his school uniform or plain dress shirt and black pants Tsubaki was dressed head to toe in a full white suit.

The only splash of colour being the orange ribbon on his fedora.

Tsuna’s eyes widened as he stared at his brother.

A mafia boss.

Tsubaki noticed his look as he straightened his suit and smirked, nodding at Reborn before turning to leave.

.  
.  
.

Sawada Iemitsu was in Japan.

That bastard was in Namimori.

 ** _“Fuck!”,_** Tsubaki’s palms smashed through the priceless mahogany desk.

Basil was missing along with the files for RB-1010.

And the rings.

“Make the calls, now. I'm going to Japan”, he silenced an agent with a glare, the other people in the room calmly watched on, their eyes gaining a sharp glint, “get all my guardians to meet at the airport. Plans have been moved up. Sesame you're in charge here.”

“Understood, young master”

“This might be better, actually”, Tsubaki collapsed onto his chair with a sly smile, all signs of his earlier aggravation gone, “now that the idiota is in Japan…he might as well stay there. **Permanently.** ”

.  
.  
.

 


	3. III. Guardians (II)

III.

Tsubaki was smiling.

 _Too_ happily.

Reborn’s eyebrow rose questioningly.

Tsubaki only smiled, sipping at a cup of tea as opposed to his usual espresso.

He really didn't need any more caffeine.

Because…

Behind him was complete and utter madness.

In the luxurious CEDEF private airplane…

Robots were firing at a a mass of various creatures from fairies to tentacle monsters to demons and angels. Bullets, needles, rockets were firing in all directions.

It was a complete war zone.

There was the sound of a woman shouting over the chaos and a wild clicking of a keyboard.

Tsubaki continued to sip his tea, staring at the large screen with his Papa on it.

He heard nothing.

Everything was fine.

Reborn shook his head, chuckling as he sipped a cup of espresso.

The two enjoyed the other’s ‘presence’.

.

Until a deflected rocket veered off course and towards the large screen.

**Boom!**

Tsubaki slowly retracted his outstretched arm, the pen on his desk was missing, having met the stray weapon head on and detonated it safely away from the screen.

 **“Settle down”** , he smiled darkly.

“““…..””””

Reborn smirked.

.  
.  
.

Their first few days together was cold.

Tsubaki was naturally obedient, not uttering a single word of complaint as Reborn forced him into countless dangerous and potentially lethal situations.

By the end of their first week together, Tsubaki had fought off a grizzly bear, escaped from a pack of wolves and climbed up a 50 meter cliff with one hand bound behind him and an alligator infested river below him.

His expression never changed.

Reborn loathed it.

No four year old should have those eyes.

Dead, dull, lifeless.

Sawada Tsubaki was nothing more then a puppet.

He blamed Iemitsu.

The CEDEF main headquarters was not a place for a child, mafia born and raised or not.

Tsubaki’s living quarters was sterile, pristine, not a thing out of place and nowhere near homey.

His room was immaculate, even at that age the walls were covered in books from floor to ceiling but none of them were fiction, fantasy or children's story books.

There were books on managing businesses, books on weaponry, law, martial arts and technology. All were far above a child’s level but Tsubaki, who'd grown up with them, was far from a normal child.

There were few toys, more pieces of technology like laptops, computers and machines.

Reborn had found CEDEF files in them, from mission details to top secret information.

He wanted to kill Iemitsu.

He was grooming his 4 year old son into a perfect CEDEF boss.

Skill but no personality.

There were over a hundred servants tasked with maintaining the building but they'd kept a visible distance away from Tsubaki.

The head butler was a former CEDEF agent who'd been ordered not to get close with Tsubaki, to know his place as a servant.

It was a miracle the boy hadn't gone off the deep end.

.  
.  
.

“Vindice”, a young, blonde haired boy calmly smiled as he greeted the Mafia’s most feared. He was in a sealed room, metal walls, floor and ceiling completely encasing him. Beside him was man, barely conscious, staring uncomprehendingly at the surreal scene in front of him.

“Sawada Tsubaki…we will be taking him, any resistance will be deemed a threat”, a Vindice officer increased the pressure around them.

Tsubaki tensed but his expression never wavered.

“Understood…however, I wonder if you'd be interested in a deal with me. One that will benefit us both”, Tsubaki’s smile was slightly strained but he held firm even as he felt their stares see through his soul.

“…Explain yourself carefully, child”, Tsubaki internally sighed in relief, he straightened, levelling his gaze as Reborn had taught him, letting his flames flicker to the surface and show in his eyes.

.  
.  
.

“Hold it Xanxus. From here on, I'll take care of things”, a head of blonde hair caught everyone's eyes, Tsuna frowned deeply.

“Dad…”

Tsuna ignored everyone’s reactions, his eyes focused on the man who'd been absent for most of his life.

He didn't look away even as the Nono’s letter was revealed.

This man…

He took Tsubaki away.

He'd left Tsuna and Nana alone.

He'd never been there.

And now, he was the reason Tsubaki was in the mafia.

The reason he and his friends are in this mess.

Tsuna’s teeth clenched, just as he was about to confront his father, a hand prevented him from moving.

“! Re—“, Reborn shook his head.

“Halt.”

“““!!!!!”””

“Tsubaki!”, Tsuna shouted.

Tsubaki appeared from behind, glowing in the night in his pure white suit, but this time he was adorned with a pure white mantle. He was alone, but his presence dominated the area.

Tsubaki had a soft smile on his face as he nodded to Tsuna’s group and Reborn.

He'd briefly glanced at Xanxus, nodding his head slightly in greeting.

To their surprise the scarred man nodded back.

But Tsubaki walked straight past them, stopping in front of Iemitsu.

“Tsubaki what are you—“, Iemitsu frowned as he looked at his heir.

“Father…no, 9th Generation CEDEF Boss, the Young Lion, Sawada Iemitsu”, Tsubaki slowly spoke each word, the air around him growing heavier under the weight of his presence. The boy’s eyes shone a bright sunset hue, “I issue a formal challenge of succession as your heir. Iemitsu, your time in CEDEF is over.”

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki panted, unable to move on the forest floor. His wounds had already closed up, dried blood sticking to his skin and clothing, bruises littered every inch of his body.

“Again, Tsubaki. At this rate you won't be able to beat him in a million years”, a woman with dark blue hair and red lensed goggles looked down at him from a few feet away.

Tsubaki breathed in deeply and forced his battered body to move, dodging a bullet aimed at his heart.

He disappeared, taking cover in the trees, his presence entirely erased. He forced his breathing to even, pushing more energy to his limbs, he twisted away from a barrage of flame covered bullets.

Orange flames danced along his legs and feet, propelling him through the air, they disappeared as soon as he was in the air, flaring only when he needed it.

Tsubaki had been fighting for several days by now, only able to take a break when he'd managed to briefly escape the woman by himself or of she allowed him to escape.

He was nearly at his breaking point.

He aimed, arms outstretched holding a pair of pitch black hand guns.

He fired, a series of bullets instantly coming ablaze with orange flames.

“Tch”, the woman hastily dodged, getting a few shallow grazes to her cheek and arms. Her eyes widened and she'd barely blocked a kick aimed at her head.

“Better, but not..good…enough!”, purple flames danced along the women's arms and she shoved the teen away.

Tsubaki grunted, twisting midair to land in a crouch nearby, his flames flaring briefly as he pushed himself back into the air when a beam of blue light hit the spot he'd been a moment ago.

“Too slow, move it!”, Tsubaki’s arms were crossed in an X, covering his face and neck when a continuous barrage of violet bullets fired at her. It nicked her neck, a few grazing his arms.

Tsubaki winced when one lodged itself into his left leg.

He collapsed when he landed.

“Get up!”, he braced himself when a kick to his side sent him flying. He landed with a grunt, his breathing shallow as his eyes flickered back to blue.

He vision blurred.

“Get up! Remember what you're fighting for! Sawada Tsubaki!!”

His vision darkened around the edges, his sight no longer focused.

But.

The next moment his flames burst wildly to life, encasing his entire body in the blazing orange flames.

“Hmph, good”, the woman smirked proudly, tensing as Tsubaki appeared in front of her, slamming a flame covered fist into her rifle as she blocked.

.  
.  
.

_“You will be the next boss of CEDEF.”_

It was something he'd always known.

When he ate.

When he drank.

When he breathed, studied, trained,

It was all for this one purpose.

Sawada Tsubaki had always known who he will be.

“Again.”

He stood up after the nth time his father had beat him to the ground.

This was their ‘bonding’ time.

Flames burst to life on his forehead as he launched himself at his father.

His body ached, but luckily his father had enough control over his strength that it'll heal by tomorrow.

The next moment he was back on the ground.

“Again.”

Tsubaki stood up.

Again.

And again.

Until the sun set and his father had to leave once work called.

His father had picked him up, and left him with Sesame.

Once his wounds were treated, the 3 year old only stared at his bandaged arms.

He clenched his fist.

Then let go.

“Tsubaki”

He looked up at a woman’s voice an empty smile on his face.

“Ah, Lal-sensei.”

.  
.  
.

A wild, rapturous laughter caught their attention, snapping their eyes towards the Varia.

“Hmph, about time you did it, trash”, Xanxus snorted looking straight at Tsubaki.

Iemitsu’s eyes darkened.

“Tsubaki, this is no time for jokes, I'm busy—“

Tsubaki cut in with an unperturbed smile.

“I'm not joking, Iemitsu.”

“I am your father and you will address me as such! Now, we will talk later—“, Tsubaki’s eyebrow rose and he nonchalantly interrupted once more.

“You may have had some part in my birth and unfortunately, my life, but you aren't my father, Iemitsu”, he brushed aside the other’s complaints, “Regardless, I repeat. I am not joking. Iemitsu.”

Okay, he took some pleasure in adding that last jab.

Iemitsu’s eyes darkened, all traces of his usual goofiness vanishing. Tsuna’s group stiffened, glancing at Tsubaki in worry. Reborn calmly watched on, trusting his student.

“I see…so you are betraying me then? Betraying your brother?”, Iemitsu’s voice hardened, disappointment in his eyes.

Tsubaki snorted.

“I am not doing anything such and I'd rather you not put words into my mouth, Sawada Iemitsu.”

“You're siding with Xanxus, your brother's opponent by going against me, Tsubaki”, Iemitsu growled.

“My going against you is of a different matter to Xanxus and Tsuna’s ‘rivalry’, Iemitsu. While I may be challenging your leadership, in regards to Vongola’s succession…Well, in the end it can only be Tsuna, can't it?”, Tsubaki camly retorted. Ignoring the fierce glare burning his head courtesy of Xanxus, “the ring battles will go on as planned. This competition between us is only a bonus of sorts. Of course, regardless it will still end in my victory, Iemitsu.”

Tsubaki smirked arrogantly.

Iemitsu glared down at his son.

The Varia watched on in amusement.

Tsuna looked at his brother worriedly.

Reborn looked at his first student with pride.

He smirked.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki had escaped questioning by disappearing the moment he'd finished issuing his challenge.

Of course Reborn he'd expect to arrive soon, he had nothing to hide from the man who'd raised him and truly fathered him.

Reborn however was currently busy training Tsuna.

“I trust it all went well?”, Tsubaki looked up from his place on the couch to a head of green.

He smiled softly, “yeah. He thought it was a joke at first, as expected, but he'll regret it if he underestimates us.”

He heard his companion laugh, “indeed he will.”

.  
.  
.

The first day of the ring battles, Tsubaki wasn't there.

Instead, several miles away in a dense forest the sound of battle echoed throughout the land.

The CEDEF battle was a full out war from the start, the 7 flames burning brightly all at once.

And overlooking them was the Vindice.

.

“Oya oya…its nearly time, Tsubaki. _Kufufufu_ …”

“Ah, I see…let's finish this. Lal, Verde.”

“Hmph, about time.”

.  
.  
.

On the morning of the 5th battle, a loud boom echoed throughout the streets of Namimori, uplifting dirt, rock and trees. Confused residents sleepily looked out the window to find a huge cloud of smoke far above the tree line of Namimori’s forest. Wild turbulent winds causing gashes to appear on anything they touch.

No one dared to investigate.

Life went on as per usual when silence followed.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki walked through the early streets of Namimori, Iemitsu flung unconscious over his shoulder.

Both their clothes were worn and torn, deep gashes dyeing the fabrics scarlet, turning to black as the blood dried. Dust, dirt and leaves clung onto their bodies.

Tsubaki collapse onto a wall the moment he entered the house, his father’s limp body falling to the ground.

His vision clouded over, just as he was about to fall, a firm body supported him up.

“Good work, bambino.”

Tsubaki smiled tiredly as he let his conscience fade, “Papa…”

.

“Verde, coordinates”, bright red dots appeared on a screen in front of them. Tsubaki’s eyes narrowed, “adjust view, terrain.”

The image transformed into a three dimensional model, the ‘enemy’ soldiers a bright red amounts the green forestry.

“Good…prepare. Engage at 0:45”, Tsubaki sighed and lent back against a tree, a moment later a warm body appeared beside him, “that means you too, Mukuro. Rest.”

“Kufufufu…”, Tsubaki felt a hand guiding head onto the other’s shoulder, accepting the offer he closed his eyes, vaguely registering the feel of Mukuro’s head resting on his.

Half an hour later and no one was asleep.

.  
.  
.

The mist battles.

Inside the gym, Tsuna nervously fidgeted, not knowing what to expect.

He startled when a warm hand pats his shoulder, “don't worry too much about this one, Tsuna.”

“Tsubaki!”, he couldn't help but smile at the voice and turned around to face…Tsubaki?

“Hiieee!!! What happened to you Tsubaki?! No, are you all right?!”, Tsubaki grimaced slightly. He was covered head to toe in bandages, leaving only his eyes and mouth free.

“It's not as bad as it looks like, I swear…”, Tsubaki smiled, playing it off. To his surprise Tsuna frowned, “Don't lie to me, Tsubaki.”

Tsuna’s eyes were narrowed, firm, Tsubaki stared at him for a heartbeat longer before his smile widened and his hand pressed down on the other’s head, flattening it over his eyes as he ruffled it completely.

“H-hey! Stop that, Tsubaki!!”, Tsuna protested. Tsubaki ignored him, a smile on his face.

“Tsubaki, you should be at home”, Reborn spoke up when the brother's had finished.

Tsubaki smiled soothingly, “I'm fine, Reborn. Besides how can I miss Kiri-chan’s debut?”

He internally sweat nervously at the other’s disapproving glare, his heart sighing in relief when the hitman only tossed his jacket onto him.

Tsuna’s faze scrunched up in confusion, Kiri-chan?

The gymnasium doors were slammed open as three figures stepped through.

.

“This is the girl you've taken an interest in? Mukuro”, Nagi startled at the stranger’s voice. Mukuro-sama laughed and smiled, but this smile was warmer.

“Kufufufu, isn't she interesting though? Sawada Tsubaki”, the indigo haired male greeted the stranger.

Nagi relaxed, it was someone Mukuro-sama knew.

From within a fog inside of the dreamscape came a boy, with bright golden hair and mesmerising blue eyes. The boy was wearing a pure white dress shirt and long black pants, a kind smile on his face.

Angel…Nagi grew dazed at the sight.

“Nagi-chan, correct?”, the boy smiled at her, Nagi shyly nodded back, “Its nice to meet you. My name is Sawada Tsubaki, Mukuro’s…friend. You can call me Tsubaki.”

Nagi watched curiously, meekly saying hello to the boy, Tsubaki.

“Kufufufu…don't scare the little girl, Tsubaki”, Tsubaki-kun’s eyes lit up with amusement as he stared at Mukuro-sama.

“Ara, ara…getting protective are we? Mukuro-nii-chan?”, Tsubaki-kun’s smiled widened as he teased Mukuro-sama, Nagi could feel her face flushing at the light teasing words.

“Kufufufu…Sawada Tsubaki—“, Nagi jolted when Mukuro-sama’s trident stabbed at the blonde, her eyes widening when Tsubaki disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

Her face flushed a bright cherry red at seeing Tsubaki-kun’s face up close.

“Ara, ara, no need to be shy, Nagi-chan”, Tsubaki-kun gently pet her head like she was a cat, “I didn't know your taste would be so adorable, Mukuro.”

A tick mark appeared on Mukuro-sama’s forehead, but Nagi hadn't noticed, her face overheating at being called adorable.

No ones ever complimented me like that before… Nagi’s mind was in chaos.

“Kufufufu…Sawada Tsu—”, Mukuro-sama was interrupted as the blonde suddenly clapped his hands.

“Maa, anyway lets get on to business!”, Tsubaki-kun’s eyes were gentle, and to her surprise Mukuro-kun ignored the interruption, watching her carefully.

“Etto? Ano…what do you mean?”, Nagi asked them hesitantly.

She cowered away when Tsubaki-kun and Mukuro-sama’s smiles widened.

“Nagi-chan, could you please do me a favour?”

.  
.  
.

_“Protect my younger brother please, Nagi.”_

Nagi, no, Chrome’s eyes sharpened as her trident shattered, she'd faltered but to many’s surprise a large black tiger attacked Mammon a heartbeat later.

Mukuro-sama and Tsubaki-kun had granted her this second chance at life.

Her organs, which Mukuro-sama had initially created had been replace by real organs Tsubaki-kun supplied.

So in return she swore her loyalty, her life to them.

She remembered Tsubaki-kun’s guilt, the darkness in his eyes as he asked of this from her. Granted, they weren't his exact words but Chrome understood. She didn't blame him for it.

Nagi’s parents were normal civilians who'd had no connection to the underworld but she'd experienced human cruelty regardless. Mukuro-sama had sometimes told her stories of Tsubaki-kun, of a bow willing to go through a hell worst then any other for the sake of his family.

So she'd smiled as she pledged her life away.

For the sake of Mukuro-sama, for the sake of Tsubaki-kun.

To take away even a fraction of their burdens.

“I cannot lose.”

She will win.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi…Chrome was curious about her new boss.

He reminded her of Tsubaki.

Mukuro-sama told her he was the child Tsubaki would have been but never was.

She could see it.

They were twins, but not many could see it at first glance.

Tsubaki-kun had short, relatively tame golden blonde hair, calming blue eyes and a solid build.

Bossu had long, gravity-defying chocolate hair, innocent doe-like brown eyes and short, petite build.

But when she looked closer she could see the similarities.

Their eyes always shone with a light that drew you in, their charm and charisma made them hard to resist and their presence always stole the spotlight.

They had a warmth that left you yearning, a kindness that melted your heart and a feeling of complete and utter acceptance that made you feel…home.

“Protect him well, my dear Chrome, for they are our sky, kufufufu…”

“Yes, Mukuro-sama.”

She will not lose.

.  
.  
.

In the end, while there was no carnage in the gym, the battle that took place forever imprinted left it’s mark in Tsuna’s memory.

The revelation that the hooded person was someone Reborn and Colonello knew had triggered warning bells in Tsuna’s mind, but one look at Tsubaki’s calm demure quiet ended the worry constricting his chest.

The girl, Chrome, held firm even against the odds.

When her trident shattered, he'd been prepared for the worst.

But when the pitch black beast roared from a cloud of smoke, it's massive claws ripping through the hooded figure, Tsuna couldn't believe it.

In the end, Mammon had forfeited by escaping the arena.

“She-she did it!”, Gokudera cheered as the smoke cleared and Chrome’s figure stood out in the centre.

“Y-yatta!! We wo—”, just as they were about to celebrate, Chrome’s knees buckled.

“Ah! Chrome—”

A figure materialised beside the girl.

“Kufufufu…youve done well, my dear Chrome.”

“Mu-Mukuro-sama…”, Chrome weekly called out, a satisfied smile on her face.

“Rokudo Mukuro!!”, Tsuna shrieked, beside him Gokudera and Yamamoto’s face hardened, each drawing out their respective weapons.

“Brilliantly done, Chrome-chan”, Tsubaki stepped forward, a warm smile on his face. Ken and Chikusa following a step behind him on either side.

“Tsu-Tsubaki-kun…”, Chrome’s smile brightened.

Tsubaki allowed the pride to show in his eyes as he bent down slightly to meet her eyes, he gently pet her head, “rest now, Nagi.”

Her eyes closed and she fell asleep with a beautiful smile.

.

Mukuro chuckled softly and handed the girl over to Ken.

“Well now…as much as I'd love to play with you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, we have things to do”, Mukuro smirked down at Tsuna’s group, standing beside Tsubaki.

“I'm afraid Mukuro is right, Tsuna”, Tsubaki tiredly smiled, “we need to get Chrome home and you should rest and prepare for the next battle.”

“But— Tsubaki, why are you with them!”, Tsuna watched Mukuro warily, his eyes flashing with concern at how close the ex-convict is to his brother.

Mukuro actually looked offended. Just as he was about to protest Tsubaki’s elbow buried into his side.

“Oof…how..cruel… _mio Cielo_ …”, Mukuro clutched at his side, his eye twitching from the pain. Tsubaki ignored him, facing his brother.

“Don't worry about me, Tsuna, they won't hurt me”, Tsubaki reassured him, “I won't be going home today unfortunately, but I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?”

Tsuna hesitated, then nodded.

They parted ways not long after.

.  
.  
.

The next day Tsubaki turned up to school and was met with flocks of students barraging him with questions, concerns and tears.

He'd promptly escaped.

Only to meet Kyoya as he hid on the school rooftop,

“Upon reflection, I probably should've expected this shouldn't I, Kyoya?”, Tsubaki stiffly smiled as he dodged another of the perfect’s attacks.

“Hn”, Kyoya’s eyes narrowed as he once more launched into a series of attacks.

“Can we do this some-“, he bent backwards, missing a tonga to the throat, “-other-“, a leap away from a kick that shattered the concrete he was standing on, “-time?-“, he leapt up onto the space above the door, the perfect followed, “-I'm not in top form Kyoya! What fun is that?”

He let out a sigh of relief when the perfect paused, observing the many layers of bandages wrapped around the other teen.

He grunted in agreement, stowing his tonfas away before dropping onto the rooftop floor, arms behind his head as he settled in for a nap.

Tsubaki smiled wryly at his friend, settling himself beside the teen. He laid down in a similar position, his eyes closed as he basked in the warm sunlight.

He heard some light movement, his left eye cracking open when he felt a weight on his stomach.

His lips twitched upwards, his eye closing once more.

Kyoya slept, curled with his head cushioned on top of Tsubaki’s stomach, a small, fluffy yellow bird nestled in his raven hair.

.  
.  
.

As the future 10th Generation CEDEF boss it was logical that Tsubaki had been introduced to each of the potential Vongola heirs.

He'd known Enrico the longest, having been introduced on his 5th birthday.

He'd known Massimo even less, they met when he was 12.

Frederico reminded him of Nono, they met when he was 3 and out of the 3 brother Tsubaki would admit he'd liked the man best,

But by the time he was 13, Tsubaki had attended all three of their funerals.

Then there was Xanxus.

The only one who couldn't be heir.

Ironically, he was the one Tsubaki had been closest to.

.

They met one day when a 2 year old Tsubaki was left abandoned by his father in the Vongola Mansion.

“Trash, who let you in”, Tsubaki stared emotionlessly up at the man.

“Hmph. Pathetic trash.”

Tsubaki’s frowned.

He didn't understand, how was he pathetic?

Tsubaki mentally ran through his current appearance, his behaviour, mannerism and even if he'd missed any of his studies or training.

He didn't say anything as the man left but the question echoed in his mind.

An hour later he found the man once more.

“How am I pathetic?”, the man was blunt with him so he'd return the favour.

The teen stared at him, scorn in his eyes. Tsubaki could feel something (annoyance?) bubbling in him.

“That's better”, the teen smirked, patting his head roughly, “those eyes of yours were boring, scum.”

Boring?

Tsubaki didn't get it.

.

Sebastian picked him up not long after, but he could only stare curiously as the Young Master was oddly contemplative the entire way to HQ.

“Sebastian”, just as they neared the building Tsubaki spoke up.

“Yes, young master?”

“Take me there tomorrow after classes.”

Pitch black eyes widened in surprise, “your father, young master?”

Tsubaki scoffed, Sebastian could feel his curiosity rising, “the man wouldn't care. Wasn't he pushing me to bond with the Vongola heirs? Use that as an excuse if you have to.”

“Understood, young master”, Sebastian smirked, it looks like the puppet was cutting away his strings.

.  
.  
.

“How are you feeling, Lancia”, Tsubaki strode into a private hospital room, his eyes showing concern as he greeted the man in the hospital bed.

“Ah, Tsubaki…I'm fine”, Lancia assured his Sky, he was hooked up to the IV, a heart monitor filling the room with beeps.

Tsubaki smiled, tension releasing from his shoulders as he'd confirmed his Storm was alright. Tsubaki took a seat beside the man after adjusting his blanket and pillow, and began looking through the clipboard with his medical info.

“I'm fine, Tsubaki, Verde had already looked through it”, Tsubaki nodded.

“I know, but it'd still make me feel better seeing it myself, Lancia-nii”, Tsubaki felt a sense of triumph when the hardened mafioso backed down at ‘Lancia-nii’.

They sat there chatting casually, laughter filling the hospital room.

Not long after the door slid open and a head of green hair poked in.

“Hm? Tsubaki”, Verde nodded at the teen. The scientist was the only one not entirely covered in bandages out of the three.

“Ah, Verde. I trust you've rested well?”, Tsubaki’s carefully looked over the man, trying to find signs of sleep deprivation.

Verde rolled his eyes, “yes, I had. Now cease you're mother-henning, Sawada Tsubaki.”

Tsubaki smirked and gestured at an empty chair. The man sat in a corner of the room, pulling out a laptop as the other two continued their conversation, occasionally adding his own input.

The door slid open once more.

“Lal-nee!”, Tsubaki smiled up at the blue haired woman, who greeted the boy and took a seat near Verde.

“Oya? It looks like everyone's here”, Mukuro walked in followed by Ken and Chikusa. The indigo haired male chose to sit on Tsubaki’s arm rest while Ken sat on Lancia’s other side with Chikusa in between him and Lal.

After they settled the air turned serious.

“Now then, onto the main reason we're here”, Tsubaki leaned back into his chair, uneffected by Mukuro’s close proximity, “our battle with my ‘father’ and his guardians. Lal, Verde, your assessment?”

“Excellent use of terrain and resources, high levels of adaption, excellent strategy. However, we were heavily injured, you especially, Tsubaki. I give this an A-“, Lal’s eyes narrowed at Tsubaki’s heavily bandaged form, “you shouldn't even be up and about yet, Tsubaki.”

Tsubaki smiled nervously, hastily changing the subject, “Verde?”

“My assessment is similar, you shouldn't have faced Iemitsu on your own, Tsubaki.”

Mukuro watched on with amusement, a sly smirk on his face, “indeed, that was a stupid idea, little tiger cub, kufufufu…”

Tsubaki’s eye twitched as everyone nodded in agreement, sending him reproaching looks. Tsubaki slumped, pouting sulkily as he cast an annoyed glare at Mukuro.

“That aside…”, at their pointed looks he put up his hand in surrender, “okay, okay! I won't do it again!”

He internally sighed in relief as their gazes withdrew, he then smirked slyly, “I mean…it's not like we need to now do we?”

Tsubaki pulled out a pitch black case, the silver CEDEF coat of arms adorning the cover.

All eyes focused on the case, matching smirks appearing on their faces.

Tsubaki clicked open the case with a small burst of sky flames, pulling open the lid to reveal 7 pitch black rings, each with one jewel the colour of one of the 7 flames of the sky.

Initially, the existence of CEDEF’s rings were only known to the succeeding guardians and the Vongola guardians, they'd been commissioned by the first head of CEDEF, Vongola Primo’s Cloud Guardian Alaude. The rings weren't as showy as the Vongola rings, they had simple engravings along the black stone and in truth, Tsubaki knew they weren't as powerful to the Vongola rings but they'd both been crafted by Talbot.

But to Tsubaki, these rings weren't a symbol of power.

“With this…that idiot has no choice _but_ to stay in Namimori with okaa-san”, Tsubaki smiled micheviously, his eyes shining.

Snorts of laughter filled the room.

Yes, Sawada Tsubaki had trained himself to near death, fought the man he'd not once came close to winning and had little chance of, all so that he could force his father to retire and live in Namimori to spend time with his mother.

They smiled helplessly, fondness in their eyes as they stared at their Sky, accepting the rings he'd bestowed into them.

.  
.  
.

 


	4. Family (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsubaki's Guardians:  
> Mist - Mukuro  
> Storm - Lancia  
> Sun - Ken  
> Rain - Chikusa  
> Lightning - Verde  
> Cloud - Lal

  
Ten years later.

Tsubaki smiled as poured two cups of rich espresso, the scent wafting around the garden.

He took a cup and sipped the liquid, “what do you think of this brew, Papa? Its a mix I'd developed with the coffee beans from our plantation. It has a unique scent and clean aftertaste…”

Tsubaki chatted on with a smile on his face, talking about the brew he'd been developing, about his parent’s latest romantic escapade, about his guardians and his brother and his own. He talked until the sun began to set, telling his Papa about anything and everything.

“…Ken planned a surprisingly romantic dinner, he'd asked me and Mukuro to help pick the ring—”, Tsubaki stopped when he felt someone approach.

“Sesame.”

“It's time, young master.”

Tsubaki’s expression grew solemn as he set down the cup on a small table to his side, the drink having long cooled.

“I got it. I'll head over in a moment”, Sesame bowed deeply before turning to leave.

The garden was silent.

Tsubaki stood up.

“Papa…you'd probably kill us if you'd been here, but this war cannot go on any longer”, Tsubaki’s fist clenched as his head bowed.

He reached out and pulled out a gold pocket watch, placing it at the base of the gravestone.

Tsubaki rested his hand on the stone briefly a sad smile on his lips, before reaching up and taking off his fedora.

He held it over his chest as he bowed, before placing it back on his head.

He didn't look back as he turned and left.

Leaving the pocket watch beside the cooled cup of espresso.

.  
.  
.

Kyoya has been particularly bloodthirsty today…Tsubaki mused as he once again pinned the teen onto the floor.

It couldn't be helped, considering it was his match tonight.

But…

“Kyoya, calm down—hiiee!”, Tsubaki shrieked as, for once, he found himself pinned down under the perfect. His face blushed red as his jaw snapped shut.

Kyoya smirked down at him, amusement in his eyes.

Tsubaki’s blush grew brighter as he refused to open his mouth, looking away from the older boy.

“…cute.”

“!!”, Tsubaki’s eye twitched as he looked up indignantly, a pout on his lips.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki refused to speak to anyone the entire day. His jaw clenched shut as the perfect shot him amused looks all day long.

Despite the others’ questioning, and Reborn's own infuriatingly amused, knowing looks, he'd held firm up to the ring battle that night. To their arguments that he'd need to talk eventually Tsubaki sent a look at Sesame who'd then translated it to them.

“The young master has asked me to inform you of that ‘yes, yes he can’”, he'd smugly smirked at their incredulous looks. Which was promptly wiped pff his face when he spotted Kyoya smirking at him from his office.

.

The battle went within his predictions until the machine, Gola Mosca, was ripped apart to reveal Vongola Nono.

“Ninth!”, Tsubaki appeared at the aged Don’s side, “Ken!”

“Here, byon”, Ken immediately appeared beside Tsubaki, his hand lighting up with yellow flames, “not good, his flames are at critical levels. He need a transfusion, I can only stimulate his flame core but that might cause it to collapse byon.”

Tsubaki frowned, “Stabilise him. Chikusa, call Dino, tell him to meet us at the hospital. Lal and Verde should be there, inform them of the situation. Call father and Shamal as well, inform Rosemary to call off the search in Italy. I'll fly us over.”

His guardians immediately move to carry out Tsubaki’s orders, ignoring Tsuna’s confrontation with Xanxus. Ken had only had a little more then a month of training with his Sun flames, spartan training or not, but it was enough to stabilise the Ninth so he'd safe for transportation.

“Let’s go”, sky flames burst from Tsubaki’s forehead and his back, 4 large flame wings forming behind him. Tsubaki lifted the ninth, his hand letting a steady stream of pure sky flames into the man before he launched into the sky.

Ken and Chikusa followed with flames at their heels, propelling themselves into the air with every step.

.  
.  
.

12 hours later word spread that the Ninth was stable.

But none of Tsubaki’s guardians were happy.

“Call Reborn, he has a right to know about Tsubaki’s condition”, Verde’s face was grim.

Lal nodded her head wearily, her expression dark as she pulled out her cellphone.

“ _Chaos_ ”

“Reborn, come to Namimori hospital. It's Tsubaki.”

“… _I'll be there in 3 minutes._ ”

.

Tsubaki was dreaming, it had to be.

In his dream he was standing in front of a black casket, dressed in plain black clothing. He was 11 again, he knew he had to be.

Because in that casket was a man he'd grown up being told he'd one day serve.

Enrico Vongola.

Nono was mourning, Tsubaki knew he was grieving for his son. But it didn't show on his face as he watched his eldest son be buried into the earth.

Such was the burden of a mafia don.

They were surrounded by allies, but in the underworld a friend today can be an enemy tomorrow.

He could not afford to show weakness.

The scene changes and Tsubaki was standing in front of a different casket.

Massimo.

This was a year before he'd left for Japan.

Tsubaki felt nothing as Massimo was lowered into the ground beside his brother. Enrico was someone Tsubaki had respected, but despite knowing Enrico, Frederico and Xanxus since he was 2 and 5 he'd only known the middle Vongola son for barely a few months.

Then Tsubaki saw himself as he is and knew what to expect.

There hadn't been much left of Frederico.

The coffin was closed for the entire funeral.

Tsubaki watched as Nono retreated behind his mask, each time easier and harder then the last.

Tsubaki wondered if someday he'd be seeing Xanxus or someone else he cared for, like this. If one day he'd bury his own children.

Because the underworld is a cruel place where the strong survive and the weak willed fall to ruin.

But not once did he ever think that the next time he dons the colour black, it'd be like this.

Tsubaki watched as a man stands unmovingly beside a black coffin.

He looks at the bright blonde hair, at the fedora in his hand and he knew who the man was.

And who was in the casket.

Tsubaki could only watch as the man, himself, place the fedora in the casket. As he stood there with his head bowed.

They were indoors, inside a magnificent greenhouse garden, there were tens of other people but they looked away when the man bowed his head.

Tsubaki was crying.

His older self was crying.

Tsubaki, at age 13, couldn't remember the last time he truly cried.

When the loneliness got to him at night, when the pain left him screaming, when his training left him unable to move, when he'd been alone and helpless.

In all those times, not once had he cried.

But there he was.

Tsubaki felt an unfamiliar wetness fall on his cheek but he knew it wasn't rain.

His vision blurred as his chest tightened painfully, he watched as the man clenched his fist, pursing his lips so as to not let out a sound.

He looked down at his hands and saw he was doing the same.

Tsubaki could feel the scenery changing, he would've been glad if it hadn't made the vision much, much more clearer.

Reborn.

Papa.

Tsubaki was standing beside the man as he was forced to look down at the body of the man who'd raised him when his biological father couldn't spare the time to.

The man who'd cared for him when no one did.

The sun who let him experience warmth for the first time.

His mentor, his friend, his father.

Tsubaki couldn't breathe.

Papa…

.

“Papa…”, the room’s occupants startled at the quiet voice. Their gazes snapping to the frail figure lying at the centre of the hospital room, “papa…no…”

Tsubaki’s heart monitor began beeping faster.

“No…no..no!”, to their surprise tears leaked from the unconscious teens eyes, his oxygen mask becoming clouded as his breathing sped up.

“Papa!”

“Where is Reborn, tell him to get here no—“, they tensed when the door was slammed open.

“Tsubaki!”, Reborn stormed into the room, immediately holding down his son as Tsubaki began to thrash, “What's going on, Lal! What happened to my son?!”

No one had ever seen the World’s Strongest Hitman lose his calm before.

“He overused his flames, on top of his injuries from our succession battle…”, Lal grimaced, her eyes not moving from the pale boy, “he's in an induced coma but it seems he's having nightmares. He's been calling out for you, Reborn.”

The dark haired hitman’s grip tightened, yellow light glowing from where he held his son. Tsubaki tensed at the flames but then relaxed, one last quiet whisper before he stilled, his breathing returning to normal.

“Papa…”

Reborn rearranged the boy under the blanket, not letting go of the small delicate hand.

Tsubaki…what are you seeing?

Reborn’s expression was dark as he gazed at his son, his lips pressed together in thin line, he reached out with a handkerchief, dabbing at the tears wetting Tsubaki’s cheeks.

A feeling of helplessness washed over everyone in that room as they watched over the young boy.

.  
.  
.

Tsubaki didn't wake up for another week, during which he'd had bouts of restlessness, thrashing as he remained unconscious.

His guardians, and Reborn, watched over him vigilantly. They didn't leave his side for any longer then they had to.

On the day of the ring battles Reborn had informed his student of his brother's condition. It'd been a gamble, a deciding factor of whether Tsuna will grow to overcome his worries of his brother to win and hurry to his side or if the pressure will be too much and he will collapse.

The gamble payed out and Tsuna was sharing his brother’s room before dawn, giving Reborn plenty of time to slip the Sky Ring onto his finger.

Thus the ring battles concluded, but the boy remained asleep.

They concluded that something was stopping Tsubaki from waking up.

They'd crossed out the possibility of a mist interfering with his mind when they couldn't find any traces of mist flames even with Viper, Chrome and Mukuro’s cooperation.

Poisons were also crossed off when various tests conducted by Verde came out negative.

When they ran out of options, they could only wait.

Tsuna and his guardians, and even the Varia, stopped by to visit the brothers. Hibari stayed the longest, visiting whenever he could but Tsuna knew better then to think the perfect was worried about the Vongola heir.

Tsubaki.

Tsuna couldn't imagine a life without his twin.

Even in those 13 years they'd been apart…Tsubaki was always there.

Christmas cards, New Years money, birthday gifts and even Valentine's Day chocolates and White Day gifts.

New Year's Eve spent talking on the phone until midnight, handwritten letters when his English teacher wanted them to write to pen pals in english (it was the first time he'd gotten an A on an assignment), weekly phone calls and daily texts…

Tsubaki always celebrated with him no matter what the occasion, always supported him when even Nana hadn't, his brother had soothed his worries and consoled him more times then Tsuna could count.

He admits, there was a lot he didn't know about his mysterious twin.

The kind of life he was he living in Italy…

The relationship between Tsubaki and their father…

His relationship with Reborn and his guardians…

And how he could accept being a mafia boss at 13.

But Tsuna could accept not ever knowing, because that was who Tsubaki was.

His twin was someone who'd shield him from the world if it meant he was safe, if it meant he was happy. He'd hide the worst and show only the best if he could.

It worried him sometimes, but anything was better then seeing his brother lying unconscious on the hospital bed.

“Tsubaki-nii…”, Tsuna bit his lips as tears pooled at his eyes.

For once, Reborn didn't comment, too busy watching the blonde.

“Tsubaki…”, Reborn’s deep velvet voice joined Tsuna, calling to the blonde boy, “wake up mio figlio stupido.”

Wake up my stupid son.

Their heads bowed.

“Pa…Papa…? Tsuna…”, their gazes snapped up at the weak, hoarse voice, “What…?”

“Shut up, Baka-Tsubaki, stay there while I call Verde and your guardians”, Reborn instantly stopped the blonde from speaking, much less moving, he gently clasped the boy’s thin hand around a glass of water before leaving to call the doctor.

A moment later Verde rushed in followed by Lal and Mukuro. Ken, Chikusa and a newly released Lancia followed in.

Hibari appeared a few minutes later, watching the blonde boy like a hawk from beside the window.

Tsubaki was oddly quiet the entire time people fussed about him, his eyes dazed.

.  
.  
.

Reborn and the other Arcobaleno were patient as Tsubaki passively clung to them for the next few days after he'd been released from hospital. Tsubaki spent his time following them around, his expression closed off.

It was like he'd reverted back to when he'd been a child.

Tsubaki hadn't smiled a real smile for days, while his fake smile had been convincing, everyone close to him knew something was off.

Tsubaki hadn't clung onto Reborn like this since he was 8.

Everywhere the hitman went Tsubaki would follow, often with Lal and Verde in tow. He had went to school but disappeared during lunch and recess to find Reborn.

Then one day he'd simply disappeared.

.

Tsubaki was lost.

For the past few days he'd find himself staring at empty space, looking at the photos he'd brought from Italy as if they were the last.

He'd unconsciously toddle after Reborn and his other guardians, simply watching as they went about their day.

He knew everyone was worried, Kyoya’s frustration would normally worry him or amuse him, Tsuna’s would have him doting on the boy to ease it, Mukuro’s teasing and quiet comfort would usually warm him and Reborn’s concerns would usually have him rushing to fix it. But for once he only watched, unable to help himself as what he'd seen overlapped what he saw.

It was a sweet poison, a single taste brought an insatiable desire despite the agony torturing his heart.

Eventually, his rational side took over and he knew this cannot continue, it cannot happen.

So he'd steeled himself and left.

Not looking back at the longing in his heart.

He cannot afford to be weak anymore.

.  
.  
.

The CEDEF Succession Battle started nearly a week before the Vongola Ring Battles.

They'd met an hour before sunset, both parties facing off one another despite their past familiarity.

Tsubaki remained unperturbed at the subtle pleading looks from his father’s guardians, the people he'd grown up around and had cared for him in one way or another. Instead his eyes reflected a burning challenge, his resolution, and slowly those looks faded to be replaced by steeled determination.

“Lal, Verde, I didn't think the two of you would be Ki-kun’s guardians…”, Iemitsu's face was grim as he faced the two Arcobaleno. He'd dismissed the other guardians, only Lancia was given an assessing glance, they were children.

The Arcobalenos remained quiet beside Tsubaki, only giving the older blonde a disdainful glare.

“Who my guardians are, you have no control over. You surely know your priorities as always, father”, Tsubaki’s voice was calm and monotonous but no one missed the underlying thorns in his words.

A man who'd practically kidnapped his eldest son to have him inherit a position in the Mafia, leaving behind his other son and wife.

A man who’d placed his work above raising even the child that was beside him and not half way across the world.

His priorities have always been himself, how could Tsubaki be praising him?

Iemitsu’s were hard as he looked down at his oldest son, despite the flash of guilt in his eyes he swallowed his anger at the sharp glares from Tsubaki’s guardians.

“Enough”, the atmosphere grew heavy as a rasped voice interrupted, from a swirl of pitch black flames came 3 bandaged figures.

“Vindice”, Iemitsu’s eyes snapped to his son, who calmly gazed at the Mafia’s most feared, undistrubed. Tsubaki turned to meet his father's look, only coldness in his eyes.

“The succession battle between the 9th Generation boss, Sawada Iemitsu, and 10th Generation heir, Sawada Tsubaki, will now commence. The only rule is to not involve civilians, anyone found to have harmed or involved a civilian will be judged by us and disqualified from the battle. The battle will end when one side admits defeat or is unable to battle”, the Vindice officer declared without decoration, “begin.”

The instant the battle began Iemitsu’s guardians were on the offence, aiming to quickly knock Tsubaki’s group unconscious. A smoke bomb was triggered and dense cloud of smoke rendered all vision useless.

By the time the 9the Generation guardians had escaped, Tsubaki’s group was nowhere in sight.

“Boss, watch out”, a black haired man, Coriander, yelled as a barrage of countless silver needles attacked the, from all sides.

Iemitsu's and the other guardians immediately activated their flames, escaping most of the damage.

But not all.

Oregano cautiously picked up a needle with a gloved hand, “poison. Boss we need to get out of here—“

There was a spark of red flames and suddenly the needles around them burst into flames, encircling them.

“Don't breathe in the gas!”, Oregano sharply called out, covering her nose and mouth with her sleeve.

“Go!”, Iemitsu's shouted and they launched to the sky to escape the scentless poison gas.

“Ugh!”, Tumeric grunted as a bullet pierced his arm, his body suddenly feeling sluggish.

“It's Lal! Take cover in the forest”, Iemitsu's ordered and they immediately disappeared into the trees, managing to dodge a series of bullets coming from multiple directions.

“Tch…they escaped”, Verde clicked his tongue as he looked at the monitor.

“Leave them, I saw Sage hit by a needle, he'll be out of the game soon, faster if he uses his sun flames. Oregano breathed in a bit of the gas, as did most of them, strength should be reduced for an hour at least, it's enough to delay them. Turmeric was hit by Lal, if Sage heals him it'll only speed up your poison, Verde”, Tsubaki smirked as he lowered his binoculars, his eyes calculative.

“Good work everyone, Lancia, Lal and Chikusa, retreat. Mukuro make sure they don't sense you, return once you've located their base”, Tsubaki spoke into his earpiece.

“Kufufufu, of course, Tsubaki.”

“”“Understood.”””

.  
.  
.

The future wasn't a place Tsubaki had wanted to be in, he'd opened his eyes to dim hallways in what he'd instinctively recognised as the CEDEF headquarters. His senses were on high alert.

He flipped over a vase just as bright violet flames charred the carpet where he'd sat.

“Hmph, don't think you can get away from me, Sawada Tsubaki-ninin!”, he heard an almost mad voice shout.

Enemy.

Bright orange flames burst from his forehead and his eyes shone a sunset hue.

He dodged as more flame covered weaponry cut through the air.

He got a glimpse of one.

…Shuriken?

He pushed back his incredulousness and his eyes snapped up to a space along the hallway ceiling.

His gun fired.

A figure materialised in front of him, clothed head to toe in black ninja clothing.

Tsubaki snorted.

“Hm? What's this?…who are you kid? Where is the CEDEF 10th-ninin?”, Tsubaki coldly looked down on the man, not saying a word before he fired a barrage of flame bullets.

All but one missed.

Tsubaki didn't hesitate, he launched himself forward to the evading ninja and fired, blocking the man’s escape routes,

He closed the distance between them.

“Hah, not bad kid-nin! But too slow-ninin!”, the man pulls out a box the size of his palm. Cloud flames flared from a ring and he injects it into the box.

Tsubaki instinct flared and he aborted his movement, he tensed and shielded himself as cloud flame covered shuriken burst from the box and targeted him.

Cuts appeared along his skin, ripping his clothing.

Tsubaki clenched his teeth as one dug into his shoulder and another into his thigh.

Wings erupted from his back and curled around his body, shielding him as the weapons turned around of their own accord and continue to attack.

That box…Tsubaki’s hand instinctively reached for his inner jacket pocket.

He pulled out a bright orange box the colour of sunset with silver engravings, the CEDEF insignia decorating its sides.

He abruptly twisted away when another set of blazing shuriken aimed for his vitals.

He didn't have a ring, he wasn't even sure where he'd gotten the box…

But on instinct, his flames came to life at his finger tip, shaping into the odd shaped hole on one side of the box.

He ducked and stepped away from the rapid siege of attacks from his opponent, keeping an eye on the distance between them.

He felt his flames be absorbed by the box.

The earth shook as a roar erupted through the lands.

.

Tsuna wasn't sure what to make of everything, his brother had gone missing, then Reborn disappeared, and then he found out his future self was dead and that he was stuck in the future with no way home.

Tsubaki hadn't felt right since he woke up.

His intuition was screaming at him that something was wrong with his brother.

But he'd ignored it.

Tsuna had never regretted it as much as he did when he found out Tsubaki had left.

Left.

Not forced or kidnapped or anything like it.

Reborn had took one look at the situation and told him Tsubaki had gone in his own, because no one can force Tsubaki to do anything he doesn't want without a fight.

Tsubaki had left.

Reborn was hit by the 10 year bazooka and disappeared for a week.

He'd hit himself with Lambo’s bazooka and found himself in a coffin.

The future sucked.

Oh and there was just one, tiny, little, very weird detail.

“Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna.”

For the first time since he'd known the hitman, Tsuna looked down at him.

Literally.

And promptly got a tiny foot smashing into his cranium hard enough to throw him into a steel wall.

.  
.  
.

“Millefiore Black Spell, Cloud Funeral Wreath Yoizumi…”,Tsubaki mumbled as he scrolled through the device he'd seized from the ninja. He sat, in the middle of a grand room, on top the back of his enemy.

“Oi. Speak, tell me everything you know about the Millefiore”, Tsubaki looked down imposingly at the man he'd defeated. Yoizumi glared fiercely at him, remaining silent.

“For a supposed ‘Funeral Wreath’, you sure are weak…and yet you dare to look at me with those eyes. It makes me wonder, just what kind of secrets you hold…”, the teen’s smile widened, bloodthirst saturating the air as his flames pushed down at the man.

“Urk—“, the man choked as he spat out a mouthful of blood, pain triggering his every nerve.

“Well, I have a lot of time to spare before it's my turn… so, I suppose we can play with you. What do you think, Leo?”, Yoizumi flinched as a growl reverberated throughout the room, his body tensing.

Tsubaki only smiled.

.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know how to continue this...I've run out of ideas so any suggestions or prompt would be greatly appreciated. I really want to finish this fic... Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings for Tsuna & Co are undecided.... I've decided for Tsubaki though. Feel free to suggest any for them. Just no pairings with Reborn, please. 
> 
> So how was it? Please rate and review~!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
